1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loading and transporting boats on vehicles and more particularly to an apparatus for loading and carrying a jet-ski (personal water craft) on a pick-up truck or similar vehicle.
Increasing popularity of the jet-ski and the difficulty of loading the jet-ski on a vehicle, which normally requires the effort of two or more persons to lift and secure the jet-ski, has created a demand for a simple apparatus for accomplishing the task.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S Pat. No. 3,972,433 issued to Henry W. Reed, August, 1976, discloses a self-loading and carrying apparatus that has a frame suitable to be attached to a vehicle and includes an assembly comprising a load-carrying platform and a second supporting member telescopically carried on the first platform. Lifting means are provided to aid in raising the assembly to a horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,788 issued to Luther M. Sutton, June, 1981, disclosed a vehicle-mounted carriage and elevating apparatus comprising a support frame and a post frame pivotally secured to the vehicle. Actuating apparatus is secured between the support frame and the carriage and is adapted to move the carriage frame from a lower inclined position to a substantially horizontal elevated position.